The Real Mask
by SilverBunny
Summary: Who's wearing the mask? Is it Darien??? or is it........*One parter*


The Real Mask  
By: Silver Bunny  
E-mail: moonsilverbunny@hotmail.com   
  
@--------------------------------------------------  
  
"Bring me the crystal Tuxedo Mask, please bring it to me. " Pleaded the princess.  
Mamoru looked at the princess, who occupied his dreams for so long, trying to figure out her identity.  
"Who are you? And why me?" asked Mamoru for the thousandth time, knowing that she will not give him an answer as usual.  
"Bring me the Silver Imp..."  
"THAT IS ENOUGH, I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE. " shouted Mamoru in frustration.  
He knew that he couldn't handle the secrecy anymore, he had to know, even if he had to shout at the princess. Why doesn't she -at least- tell him who he was? It is his right to know his identity....  
He looked at her face wishing that he could remember it when he wakes up. He loved her beautiful face and her Serene eyes, those eyes always gave him comfort and strength. But for some unknown reason, he could never remember her face when he wakes up.  
"Tuxedo Mask, please, you have to understand, I can not tell you anything unless you bring me the crystal. I have to go now, goodbye"  
"NO" shouted Mamoru, grabbing her wrist for the very first time. "You have to answer me, you can't leave me in the dark anymore"  
"In order to know your real identity, you have to take off your mask first" stated the princess.  
"What mask? I'm not wearing a mask" questioned Mamoru, touching his face.  
"No. I am not talking about a facemask. I am talking about the mask you're wearing hear." And she placed her free hand on his chest. "The mask you're hiding your feelings with. I am closer to you than you think, but you can not find me unless you take that mask off. If you do not hide your true feelings Tuxedo Mask, you'll find me by your side." And with that last statement, she gave him a warm smile and disappeared.   
  
@-------------------------  
The next afternoon in the arcade.......  
"What's wrong, Mamoru-kun? You look awful." Said Motoki, looking worriedly at his best friend.  
"Nothing is wrong. Just lack of sleep that's all. Don't worry about it" answered Mamoru, with his mind still occupied by what the princess said.  
"Good afternoon guys" said Usagi rushing into the arcade, as happy and cheerful as always  
"Hey Odango" teased Mamoru. He did not know why, but he loved to tease the little golden bunny.  
"Don't even try Mamoru-baka, I am too happy to be annoyed by you today" said Usagi  
"And why are you so happy, Usagi-chan?" asked Motoki.  
"Because -believe it or not- I scored an 81% in my English test" she said proudly.  
"Congratulation Usagi-chan. I'm really proud of you" said Motoki smiling.  
As for Mamoru, he was going to tease her about her grade-just to see her beautiful angry face- , but then he remembered his dream **I am closer to you than you think, but you can not find me unless you take that mask off.**  
"That's a really good grade, congratulations..... Usagi"  
"Huh? You.... Thank you, Mamoru" and she flashed him a warm smile.  
^That smile, it looks just like...^ thought Mamoru **If you do not hide your true feelings Tuxedo Mask, you'll find me by your side**. Mamoru was brought back to reality by his friend's voice saying  
"Usagi-chan, what's wrong with your wrist?"   
"I don't know, I probably hit the edge of my bed while sleeping." Answered Usagi, looking at her reddish wrist.  
"But it looks like a hand print" stated Motoki, examining her wrist.  
^A hand print? ^ Thought Mamoru ^ last night I grab the princess's wrist for the first time, and today, Usagi's wrist is.... No, no it can be, she can't be the princess, can she?^  
"I'm going to go and play now, see you later guys" and she flashed them both another warm smile and went for her favorite video game.  
"Hey Mamoru-kun, I have to call my sister and check on her, keep an eye on the place, will ya?" asked Motoki.  
"yah sure" answered Mamoru, absentmindedly   
^ If you are the princess, why didn't you tell me? ^ Questioned Mamoru silently, gazing at Usagi, who was pre occupied by the game. ^Oh my god, maybe she doesn't know who she is. Maybe she forgets every thing as soon as she wakes up. But why is she so clumsy? In the dream, she is the most graceful person I have ever seen, but in reality, she's so different, why? ^ Then it hit him, only then he understood everything. And after taking one last look at his princess, he left the arcade, forgetting everything about his promise to his friend..  
  
@-------------------------  
  
That night......  
"Tuxedo Mask..."  
"Princess, I'm glad you came" whispered Mamoru  
"Bring me the crystal Tuxedo Mask, please. " pleaded the princess once more.  
"Last night you talked about the mask I wear, princess, do you remember? " asked Mamoru changing the subject.  
"Yes I do remember. " nodded the princess.  
"Well princess, I am sorry to tell you that, but I am not the one who's wearing the mask, you are" said Mamoru and grabbed her arms "Why princess? Why are you hiding? "  
"I am not hiding" whispered the princess avoiding his eyes.  
"Yes you ARE, you're hiding behind all that pretended whining and klutziness, I know who you are princess. And I know why you want that crystal, you want it to hide more. Why princess? Why? " Asked Mamoru shaking her a little.  
The princess looked at him with unshed tears in her eyes "Do you want to know why? Because I am afraid to loose everything once more. I lost my mother, kingdom, and friends all at once. And I lost you once -my love- and I can not bare to witness that again, I can not witness your death again, that's why I sealed my memories. I wanted you to live a happy life, but now, I need the crystal to protect you all. I need it to keep history from repeating it self, please help me .... My prince, please"  
"Oh princess, all this time I thought that I'm wearing a mask, but now I realize that you're the one who's wearing the real mask, forgive me princess, I didn't mean to hurt you, I just wanted you to believe in your self. Do not hide from me princess, together we can stand against all evil. Together we can remember our past and plan for our future, so please princess, give US a chance to remember. I do not know anything about your mother or your kingdom, but what I do know that I loved you in the past and I love you now as the princess and my Usako, and I will always love you no matter what happens" whispered Mamoru, and kissed her lips tenderly.  
"Thank you, my prince, I feel much better now." And with that, she began to disappear.  
"Princess, wait, where are you going?"  
"I'm waiting for you my prince, come to me.." and with that , she disappeared.  
Mamoru did not know how he did it, but he woke up, transformed to Tuxedo Mask , rushed to Usagi's house, and climbed her window silently.  
In Usagi's room, he sat on the edge of her bed and stared at her angelic face for a while before he brushed his finger against her delicate cheek.  
"Tuxedo Mask, is that you?'' asked the still sleepy Usagi.  
"Yes, princess" answered Tuxedo Mask softly.  
"How did you find me? You never came hear before."  
"My heart led me to you princess. "  
"Princess?" she questioned, sitting up  
"Don't you remember -our- dream, princess?"  
"I..., yes I do remember" she said and continued while removing his mask "Mamoru"  
Mamoru looked at her with loving eyes and smiled at her gently.  
"I'll never leave you, Usako" he promised and then kissed her lips tenderly at first and then more patiently when she responded to him. And when they broke their kiss, they looked at each other lovingly, and then, only then, they remembered.....  
"Serenity?"  
"E.. Endymion?''  
"I.. I remember, I remember everything, my sweet" he said, looking at her with eyes filled with both ancient and new love...  
"Me too, my love" whispered Usagi with equal love in her eyes  
"I love you, Endy" said the princess, and her prince answered her with a long passionate kiss, which held all his love for his princess...........  
  
THE END  
  
AN: sooooooooo, do you like it? hate it? Please E-mail me and tell me ok?? I didn't plan for this fic, I just sat in front of my computer and wrote, I was planning to write part 5 of 'truth or dare' but I ended up writing this fic, so please tell me what do you think about it, kay?  
  
Thanks: I'd like to thank lady spring and first love for posting my fics, and Natia_99 for her support. And I'd like to thank the people who e-mailed me about T or D and my other two short fics, thanks guys ^_^  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own sailor moon (like you'll believe me if I said other wise *hehe*)  



End file.
